Harry Potter and the American History
by ShadedByTheSun
Summary: HPOC The 6th Harry Potter continuim. Harry learns of the American past, along with meeting the pretty american girl who teaches him.


Look, this is my first Harry Potter fic, and I usually quit things very quickly. So if this ends abruptly, I'm very sorry. ::bows::  
  
Uh, I will be bringing in an OC and I think this will be a very interesting story.  
  
But, since I am grounded this will be updated very few times a week. Mainly Fridays and Saturdays.  
  
I don't own anything. Like all that Harry Potter and all that. All of the credit what not goes to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Anyway! On with it!  
  
Chapter 1- I don't need you anymore.  
  
Harry had a pleasant summer compared to all the others he had endured. He wrote to Ron and Hermoine almost everyday, even it had just been to tell them 'I'm fine'. Harry lied on his bed in the spare room of the Dursley's home, and looked for Hedwig, who he has just told to deliver a small piece of parchment to the Weasleys. It was two days away from when he would return to the burrow, as he had previously arranged in one of his letters, and another week away from when he would go back to Hogwarts. Even though he had been treated kinder and more respectfully, he still was detached. He felt as though nothing would be right in his world again. After the death of his godfather, he had been mourning all summer. His scar still prickled on occasions, and his appetite was still very scarce. As he lied turned over and sighed, his mind was reeling on when anything would happen to anyone else. His mind wandered in and out of conciseness as he faded into sleep.  
Harry awoke the next day drenched in his own sweat. He had the same dream that he had been having all summer, the one of the prophet telling of his future. That it will end in him murdering Voldemort or of Voldemort murdering him. He had thought about that all summer long, also of Sirius's death. He realized that his godfather had died for him. That his mother and father had sacrificed themselves for him. He wasn't going to let all that go to nothing because he would not be able to kill Voldemort. They died for him, for him to be strong, and be the Boy-Who-Lived. He sat on the edge of his bed thinking about all these things and Hedwig pounded though the window and landed on his desk. She hooted at Harry to come and take the parchment off of her leg so she could go out and have a fly around. Harry slowly stood up and rolled the parchment off her, as soon as the small piece of parchment was rolled off of Hedwigs leg she flew through the air out the window. He slowly unrolled the letter and flattened it on the desk, recognizing Ron's scratchy scrawl at once.  
  
Harry,  
Just one more day and you and Hermione will be here! But I have to  
warn you that George and Fred have really been trying out new things  
on everyone. You would best watch your back when you get here!  
Ron  
  
Harry smiled and crumpled the note up and threw it in the wastebasket. He yawned and set out some owl treats for Hedwig when she got back. He opened the door to his room and headed down the hall to the spotless kitchen. He walked into the room to his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, all of them stared at him as he walked towards them. Harry had gotten used to this because this is what happened almost every morning. Sometimes Uncle Vernon would start to talk but he held his tongue in fear of Lupin, Moody, and Tonks, would come and darken their doorstep. So all summer they have not spoken a word to him nor he to them. He walked towards them and sat down at the table. And grabbed a biscuit from the basket in the middle of the table. Uncle Vernon's mouth gaped open then quickly shut again. Harry smirked, and stood up from the table and walked back up stairs into his room again.  
Harry ruffled his hair back in his hand and stared at the room. 'I wish I would have told them to pick me up earlier...' he thought and stared at the carpet. He wanted his time here with the Dursley's to be short. Harry sighed and turned back around. There was nothing to be done in the house. He walked out the front door and into the sunlight garden path. He walked down onto the street letting the occasional car pass him by. Harry walked without noticing where he was going; he let his feet guide them where they felt like going. In a few short minutes he had walked to the park on Magnolia Crescent. He walked though the happy children and their parents without noticing their stares. Harry went to sit down on a particularly grassy hill. He sat down on the grass and started to pick out weeds, he stared hard at the ground and completely was unaware of the yelling, "Oy! You! There's a ball headed towards 'ya head!" "Ay! Look 'out!" Harry was knocked in the head by a white rugby ball. As his mind reeled back to reality, and tears where blinked back, he watched as a very pretty dark brown haired girl walked towards him and picked up the ball. Harry blushed when she giggled at him. She came over and sat down in the grass next to him, "You were in your own world weren't you? Heh, I socked you pretty good then didn't I?" Harry stared at her and studied her looks. She had short wild brown hair and an oval face, stunning blue eyes, and a slender figure. He noticed that she also did not sound like she was from Britain. She blushed under Harry's stare and begun to pick at the grass, "Err, so... my names Kanna. What's yours?" she stuck out her hand warmly and Harry shook it, "Uh, Harry..." Kanna smiled and her eyes quickly slipped to his forehead. Harry habitually patted down his bangs over his forehead, Kanna smiled and jumped as a loud male voice yelled "'Ay! Kanna! Ball?!" Kanna stuck her tongue out and threw the ball back grunted as she did so. She boy caught the ball and ran off with it. Kanna looked back at Harry and rolled her eyes, "So, I thought I would be seeing you soon. You're uh... that Potter kid right?" Harry's eyes widened, "You don't know me?" he sputtered Kanna narrowed her eyebrows and frowned, "Yeah, I do. Only in history books in America. You're that kid who survived that Avada Kavera thing right?" Harry looked dumbstruck. He had never once met someone who didn't think he was celebrity. 


End file.
